Each Time Andy Calls For Sam
by NothatRose
Summary: Isn't it cute every time Andy calls for Sam?


**Author's Note** : Hey,... Can anyone tell me in which episode Andy starts calling Sam, Sam? Early in the show she calls him 'Sir'. In episode 10 before the 'I drive, you shut up' speech, she called him Officer Swarek. I know she definitely didn't have any chance to call him anything on the night of the blackout (hehehhe). So anyone know when?

I've been naughty and have not replied to your reviews. Sorry. I now wish to thank **aolande1, Cythera of Naxen, loveRBSam10, hannah-jennifer, sloancharity, dreambetty, stargazergirl91, couchjumper, nightfog and AngelWings8** for your encouraging reviews. And to everyone that has read. Thank you.

**Summary** : Some random scenes of when Andy calls for Sam.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Rookie Blue. But those spelling and grammatical errors that I may have (which I really have no intention of having if I can help it), even after numerous reading and checking, are (sad to say) mine.

xox

**"Sam."**

_Phone rings._

"Hello."

"Swarek!"

"What do you want Callaghan?"

"You are the idiot!"

"Excuse me?"

"I tried everything and she still calls for you in her sleep. You're the one she is crazy about. Don't screw up!"

xox

**"Sam?"**

"What the hell are you still doing here McNally? Wasn't it your idea to go to the fishing cabin for some non-fishing activity? Thought you couldn't wait to leave."

"That was before the blackout. Before we ..."

"Yeah? So why did you say yes when he asked you this morning?"

"Because he told me that you said I'm all his."

"I didn't say that."

"Sam..."

"What is it McNally?"

"You did say I can come to you for anything."

"Fine. What do you need?"

"Could you give me a ride home?"

"Am I missing something here?"

"Yes. The part where I told Luke that I've changed my mind about going to the cabin."

"Oh, you mean the love shack?"

"You're not gonna make this easy for me are you?"

"Why should I? If I do, you might just keep your mouth shut and I swear it's gonna be a one hell of a silent and boring ride to your place!"

xox

**"Sam."**

"Don't argue with me McNally or I swear I'm gonna start pulling rank. Your leg needs attention and that's what I'm gonna give you."

"Ok. But I really think ..."

"What have I told you about over thinking things?"

"I know but I think we really need to go back to the woods."

"What the hell for?"

"Because we left our prisoner cuffed to a tree back there?"

xox

**"Sam."**

"Andy? What's wrong? Where's Callaghan?"

"Back in the cabin. Sleeping."

"Do I need to hear this?"

"You do. Because it's your fault."

"Excuse me? Hey, I hate to break it to you, Sweetheart, but I'm pretty sure that I have nothing to do with him sleeping his head off!"

"Yes you do. You beat him up so bad he was aching all over even before we left the Penny. Half way through the drive I gave him some painkillers and he's been snoring since we got here!"

"I... I..."

"I can hear you laughing alright."

"Alright. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For putting a damper on your, erm, your, your non-fishing activity."

"You don't have to be sorry. Anyway, the reason why I called was to thank you for it."

"What are you saying McNally?"

"It's kind of a long walk home. You think you could pick me up?"

xox

**"Sam."**

"McNally? Aren't you at the cabin?"

"I thought there was something between us Sam."

"McNally that's the reason why you are there with.."

"No. Not me and Luke. Me and you."

"Andy. I told you.."

"What? It was what it was? I don't believe that! You don't believe that!"

"I thought it was what you needed to hear."

"What I needed to hear was you saying we are good."

"What? Good as friends?"

"No. More than that."

"Guess we screwed up huh?"

"Maybe."

"So what are you doing? Talking to me outside the cabin, by the side of the lake while staring at the round silver moon?"

"No. Talking to you outside your apartment, by the side of the road while staring at the round black tyre of your silver-blue truck."

"Andy?"

"Do you know that there's a bullet hole under your headlight? Maybe you want to come out here and check it out?"

xox

**"Sam."**

"I'm not in right now. Please leave a message at the sound of the beep. BEEP!"

"This your way of telling me to shut up?"

"Unless you can talk and kiss at the same time, I have no complaints."

xox

**"Sam."**

"It's 2.30 in the morning McNally. I'm tired. It's pouring out there. Nothing can drag me out of this bed. So, this better be good."

"I miss you."

"I'll be there in ten!"

xox

**"Sam."**

"Yeah Sweetheart?"

"Your phone."

"WHAT?"

"Sammy Buddy!"

"What is it Ollie? I'm busy."

"Nothing. Just thought you should know."

"What? Spill it out."

"Motto for the day. Serve, protect and a no no to playing hooky with your Rookie outside the Penny in your truckie Sammy!"

xox

**"Sam."**

"Was I sleeping?"

"Yes. It's lunch time. I thought I better wake you or you might get up hungry and grouchy."

"Funny McNally. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Feel better?"

"Yeah. Ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you jump on the chance to work with Callaghan just now?"

"You said I get to drive."

"Really?"

"No. You are my Training Officer, Sam. And you were not feeling so good. You did say, I quote, "Treat him how he treats you.""

"I see that I've taught you well. You remembered the rule for handling prisoners."

"Oh! Prisoners only? In that case. Hey look! There's a speed bump!"

"OWW! You are evil McNally!"

"My awesome TO has taught me well!"

xox

**"Sam."**

"McNally, come on. I need to hear you say it."

"Say what?"

"If you are scared. You don't think you can do it. Whatever it is. Just get it out now."

"I'm terrified."

"Of course you are. That's what makes it fun. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Remember after the Anton Hill case, when I asked if you were afraid?"

"Yes."

"Remember what was your answer?"

"I told you I was not scared because you were there."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to be right here with you now. All the way. And I will always have your back. Always."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Sam?"

"Yes."

"I'm ready."

"Good! Now, shall we finally get to the 'I do' part? I can't wait to kiss my bride."

**THE END**

**Thank you for reading. I would love to hear what you think of it.**


End file.
